User blog:CureHibiki/Hibiki Reviews: Go! Princess Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 ~For My Dream~
Welcome to my first musical review. Today, I'll be reviewing Go! Princess Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 ~For My Dream~. I'll rate each song and I'll tally each rating to find out my total rating for the album. Without further ado, はじめましょう! Primal Place I personally find this song adorable and Haruka's best theme song out of the three theme songs for her. The rhythm is catchy and it is quite easy to sing along to. This song gets an 9/10 and I wonder what Haruka's Primal Place is... Brave Ripple Minami's song! When I first heard this, I was like...this sounds too energetic for her, but after a while, I realized it really matches Minami. I love singing the chorus and it makes me wanna dance. 8/10 for this Brave Ripple from the south. Showtime! Dress Up! This song is so Kirara! I could totally get dressed while listening to this song (o.O what did I just say...). It's so cute and better than her other song, High End Star (which I really like as well!). 9/10 for this twinkling twinkling model! ENDLESS TORCH I swear, Towa gets the best songs in this series because this is my favourite song in the album (like how Red Concerto was my fave in Album 1). The violin, her voice, everything is spectacular in this song. I can't wait to find the lyrics so I can sing along. 10/10 for this endless violinist. To the World of Dreams (夢の世界へ) So catchy and awesome. This duet between Isobe Karin (opening singer) and Kitagawa Rie (ending singer) is very good! But it's not my favourite, 7/10 for these brilliant artists. I'll be Fine Tomorrow Right?! (明日は晴れるよね？！) I did not expect Yui to sound like that! The two sound so similar but you can just tell who's who thankfully. This song is so cute and shows the friendship between the two girls, even though I have no idea what exactly this song is about. 8/10 for these cute roommates. Perfect Black First things first. Anyone wanna join me in giving Close singing lessons? But his voice doesn't ruin the song thankfully because it's so evil sounding! The song is epic and Lock's voice is so awesome o.O Shut, become a singer please! 9/10 for these (not so) evil musketeers. Conditions of Being a Princess (プリンセスの条件) I love this song but I wish it could have been replaced with a newer song. But, this song is a really good group song and fun to sing along to. 8/10 for these elegant princesses. Strings (ストリングス) I need to be revived...this song is too cute and amazing for words. But oh my god, the bridge! It's the tune of the violin duet between Haruka and Towa. I fangirled at the bridge and Kanata's voice. It's so peaceful and I love singing Towa's parts in this song. 9/10 for these royal siblings. Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas (Joyful！プリキュアクリスマス) "Christmas (Hey!) Christmas (Hey!) Merry merry Christmas!" Who's gonna sing this on Christmas. I AM! This song is such an adorable Christmas song. I think this will be an insert song in the Christmas episode. 8/10 for this joyful piece of cuteness. Dreams are the Path to the Future ~Cure Flora Ver.~ (夢は未来への道～キュアフローラVer.～) The ending song! Very good but I wish that the other girls had their solo in the song. But the song is a good ending song and suits Go! Princess Pretty Cure perfectly. 7/10 for the song that will lead us to the future. So, I guess overall this album gets a 9/10 rating or 92/110 score. So, what is your rating for this album? List your opinions down in the comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews